Run Away and Don't Ever Look Back
by flyingpatronus
Summary: All Kurt Hummel wanted to do was get out of Lima, Ohio. Then he met the Doctor and his companion Blaine and received more than what he bargained for.   Set after season two of Glee and series seven of Doctor Who
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

__Chapter One

I unfortunately do not own either Doctor Who or Glee. So I am stuck with the fanfiction…for now anyway.

Rated T for future events and because I am paranoid

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel smiled as he walked down the steps of William McKinley High School. It was the last day of his junior year and he was looking forward to the three <em>glorious <em>months of summer vacation that he had away from the homophobic Neanderthals he was forced to be surrounded by. All he had to do now was survive senior year and he would be free. He would never be pushed into a locker, or thrown into a dumpster or given a slushie facial ever again.

"Yo lady!" he heard a voice shout. Kurt froze for a minute and then picked up the pace. He knew that voice- David Kurofsky, Kurt's biggest tormentor.

"What do you want Kurofsky?" asked Kurt, still walking with his back to the other boy. He tried not to sound nervous but he noticed that his voice was slightly higher than normal.

What I want," Dave said roughly grabbing Kurt's shoulder and spinning him around, "is for you to stop spreading your fairy dust all over the god damn school. It makes me sick," he spat out as he pushed Kurt to the ground.

As Kurt was trying to get up, he heard other voices laughing behind him. Three other members of the football team were there. "What's the matter Kurtie?" the one named Azimio joked.

Kurt didn't respond. Instead he just sat on the ground while the others were hysterically laughing.

Dave however was not pleased. His face grew more and more red until it was the color of the jackets that the football team wore "When one of us speaks to you, you better _answer_. Got that freak? " he picked Kurt up by the collar and shook him.

Kurt felt the sting of Dave's fist colliding with his jaw and the force sent him crashing to the ground once more.

"What? Does the girl not have any balls?" Azimio called out. They all laughed again.

Suddenly, Kurt heard a sort of swooshing noise and a man's voice cry, "Oy! What's going on here?"

"This doesn't concern you mister," Dave growled.

"Oh I'm afraid it does," the man replied. He pulled out what looked like a leather wallet and waved it around. Kurt couldn't make out what it said but he could however see the eyes of the football team bulge.

"Now," said the man, "I suggest you boys leave before the lot of you gets into serious trouble."

Dave and his gang all but scampered off leaving Kurt awkwardly lying on the ground looking up into the eyes of a man he had never met before. It was the first time he could actually get a look of this mysterious stranger. He was young and thin with shaggy brown hair and eyes that strangely looked older than the rest of him. The even stranger thing was that Kurt, the person who spent his whole life absorbed in fashion and fabrics, could not tell you the color of his eyes. At first they seemed brown but the more he thought about it, there were hints of blue and green and even _yellow; _so complex that he was not even sure that you could name a color to describe his eyes.

"Are you alright?" the man asked. His voice was kind and he had an accent. British perhaps? Kurt wasn't sure.

"I'm fine. Are you British?" Kurt replied almost immediately regretting his forwardness towards this man.

He chuckled though, which Kurt took as a good sign. "You could say that," the man said. "Now let's get you up." He extended his hand out to Kurt and he was lifted onto his feet. The man reached into his pocket and retrieved what Kurt thought was a tiny flashlight and waved it in quick, large circles around him, almost like a magic wand.

"No serious injuries- just a few bruises here and there." He mumbled after he was done waving his flashlight.

"I'm fine". Kurt repeated. "But who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," the man said.

"Doctor? Doctor who?

"Just the Doctor," he replied as if that was the simplest answer in the world.

"That's not a name though," Kurt argued. "I mean no parent in their right mind would name their child just _Doctor"_!

"I chose my name. Doctor." he said. "Now if you excuse me, I must be going."

He turned to walk away, but Kurt Hummel was not about to walk away that easy. He had a lot of questions and those questions needed a lot of answers.

"Wait!" he cried, running to catch up to him. "Who are you exactly?"

"I told you that already. I'm the Doctor"

"I know _that _but are you like a real medical doctor?"

The Doctor stopped and paused. He thought about his answer for a moment before saying, "I suppose I could be classified as a doctor. I mean many people would say that I could be one."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked.

The two of them turned at the corner and almost ran into- _literally _almost ran into a giant box. It was a brilliant blue box- a blue so dark and so rich and a blue that Kurt had never seen before. Across the top it read "Police Box".

"What on earth is _that?" _Kurt asked.

"It's mine," the Doctor said with the same tone as a kindergartener would use to refer to his favorite toy.

"It's yours?" Kurt said. "But it says _police box _on it. I thought you were a doctor."

"It's my TARDIS."

"TARDIS? What's tha-"

Kurt was interrupted when the door suddenly swung open and a young man that looked Kurt's stepped out.

"_There _you are Doctor. I've been waiting here forever!" the boy exclaimed. Seriously where were…" his voice trailed off when he finally saw Kurt standing next to the Doctor.

_Oh_, Kurt thought. This boy was short with dark brown hair which curled around his head to the point that it resembled some sort of bicycle helmet.

Nevertheless he was the most beautiful person Kurt had ever seen.

"Well I'm sorry to keep you waiting Blaine," the Doctor said smiling. "I ended up meeting someone. Blaine this is… um what is your name?"

"Um K-Kurt. Kurt Hummel," he said holding his hand out.

"Blaine Anderson." The boy replied. He grabbed Kurt's hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Kurt breathless replied.

"So Kurt Hummel," the Doctor said. "Care to come aboard?"

"Come aboard what? Your box?" Kurt said laughing.

"Not a box," the Doctor explained. "My spaceship."

"Your spaceship," Kurt replied suspiciously.

"Yes. Care to come inside?"

* * *

><p>So, this is my first multi-chapter fic. Not going to lie, this has been my baby for the past couple of months. I'd really appreciate it if you could possibly take the time to review. It would mean so much to me. Thank you so much. -Hope<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 The Invitation

Hey everyone! First thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and added it to their alerts list. It means so much to me. I'm so sorry that this chapter has been uploaded so late. School kind of exploded, but now everything has slowed down to the point that I could sit down and upload a chapter_. _Anyway, thanks and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kurt stood with his mouth open. He was in a strange box that the Doctor and that Blaine kid called a "TARDIS". Whatever that was. And although the whole "Come look at my big box; it's bigger on the inside claim" could have easily been a horrible kidnapping plot, something about the two men made Kurt trust them. Now here he was standing in the middle of what looked like a control room fit for a science fiction movie.<p>

"Hey," Blaine said. He moved towards the console where Kurt stood in awe, his fingers slightly hovering over the TARDIS' controls. "She's beautiful isn't she? I've been begging the Doctor to teach me how to fly her but he isn't having any of it. I think he believes I'm going to blow a hole in the universe or something.

"This isn't possible," Kurt whispered, "it was just a box a minute ago. A box can't be this big. How is it possible?" His eyes were wide as they wandered across the control room, eventually pausing to look at Blaine.

Blaine smiled. "You get used to that eventually. Once you start traveling with us-"

"Hold on," Kurt held up a finger to stop Blaine mid-sentence, "Who said I was going anywhere with you? I barely even know you! I'm not just going to drop everything to go on a road trip with two men that live in a _box._"

"You're right," Blaine said sighing. "It's not fair to you. I only assumed you were coming with us because you're… you know _here_."

There was a brief moment of silence that was cut short by Kurt saying, "I always wanted to see the world though. Get a taste of what life was like outside of Lima. You know what I mean? It's just that my dad's really sick and if I just pack up and leave him like that…" he trailed off and sheepishly looked down at his shoes.

Blaine softly smiled and said, "Kurt, I think you forgot the fact that the TARDIS is a time machine. You can spend days with us in eighteenth century London only to come back home and realize you've been gone from home for five minutes." He grabbed the other boy's hand. "Listen Kurt, the Doctor can take you anywhere you want to go. Planets and galaxies and whole new worlds. Anywhere and everywhere you could possibly imagine."

"What is this- a scene from _Aladdin_?" Kurt joked.

Blaine chuckled. "Personally, I think a time machine is a hell of a lot better than a magic carpet. Don't you?"

"You're not making this up right? It really is a time machine?" the taller boy asked grinning.

Blaine nodded and whispered in Kurt's ear "And if you hold your breath it gets _so _much better."

He pulled away, both boys profusely turning deep shades of red.

"It is always how you say it is?" Kurt questioned. "'Monsters' and 'aliens' and stuff?" He quoted the words with his fingers- a hint of skepticism in his voice.

"Oh yeah," the Doctor said running down one of the TARDIS's many staircases. He stopped to stand in between the two boys and he leaned against the console. "And there's running. Can never forget the running. There's loads of it."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'm in"

The Doctor returned Kurt's grin and moved to face the teenager. "So Kurt Hummel, you have the whole universe in your hands. Stars and planets are at the very _touch_ of your fingertips. Where do you want to start?"

* * *

><p>Well I'm sorry this chapter was so short. Expect a new chapter up soon- if not sometime this week, then next weekend. I'd really appreciate your opinions- reviews mean so much. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!<p>

Oh and if anyone would be interested in beta-reading this story, I would love for you to send me a personal message. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3 The Story and Coffee

Hi everyone! First, I just wanted to thank all of you for the kind feedback regarding this story. All of the comments and alerts mean _so _much to me and I just wanted to extend my gratitude. Now, I know that this chapter is being uploaded late- my personal life kind of exploded and I had to take care of some things. But now I'm back and ready to write. I hope you all like this chapter!

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters from either Doctor Who or Glee.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed and he looked around the room the Doctor added for him. The first thing he noticed about the TARDIS was the size of the ship and the number of rooms it had. He was almost positive that you could spend hours even <em>days <em>exploring the numerous hallways and corridors.

His daydreams were abruptly interrupted by a knocking sound outside his door.

"Um, come in?" Kurt said, unsure of who was knocking.

Suddenly, the door opened slightly and Blaine stuck his curly hair through the opening. "Hey Kurt!"

Kurt smiled and instinctively tried to fix his hair. "Hi, Blaine. What's up?"

"Nothing really," Blaine replied, "I brought you something though," he said with the same kind of enthusiasm as a little kid showing off a new drawing. "It's coffee!" he said holding up two identical blue mugs. "I didn't know whether you liked coffee or tea. The Doctor loves tea, but I much rather like my cup of joe if I do say so myself."

"Coffee sounds great. Thanks, Blaine," Kurt said reaching out to grab one of the mugs.

As he grabbed the mug, his hands gently brushed against Blaine's. Kurt felt his cheeks grow embarrassingly warm and he quickly sipped the coffee to hide his flushed face.

"Ow!" Kurt gasped, after burning his tongue on the hot liquid.

"Are you okay?" Blaine immediately asked. He moved next to Kurt on the bed to make sure he was alright.

"I'm alright. The coffee is just...hot," he responded bashfully.

Blaine smiled, "Yeah coffee can be pretty hot."

There was a small moment of silence before Blaine spoke up again and asked "So how do like it here on the TARDIS?"

"Well, despite my tongue injury, it's been alright so far." Kurt joked.

Blaine laughed, "Well once The Doctor takes us somewhere, the _last _thing you'll be thinking about is your tongue," He added a little wink after he said this which almost made Kurt's heart stop. _Is he flirting with me? _He thought. He decided to let that thought go and to try to make their conversation a bit more friendly.

"So how did you meet him? The Doctor, I mean," Kurt asked gingerly sipping his coffee.

Blaine smiled softly and ran his hand through his hair. "I met him kind of like you did actually. I was fifteen, and it was around the time I first realized I was gay. There was only one other openly gay kid at my school named Ryan, and we decided to go to our Sadie Hawkins dance together. Everything was fine until after the dance when we were waiting for Ryan's dad to pick us up. There were four guys who didn't really appreciate me and Ryan spreading our "fairy dust" as they called it."

He paused and sighed.

Kurt gently grabbed his arm, "Listen, you don't have to keep going if you don't want to."

"No. No, I'm okay. I want to tell you," Blaine reassured him. "They beat me and Ryan up pretty bad. All I can remember is me thinking _ Someone please save me _and then The Doctor appeared. He scared the kids off and somehow got me and Ryan to the hospital. I only broke my arm and a couple of ribs but Ryan was a lot worse. One of the kids must have kicked him in the head because he got a pretty bad concussion, He was in a coma for a _week. _Then my parents came and I had to tell them that the reason I was at the hospital in the first place was because I took another boy to a dance. They said that once the casts came off they were going to send me to a special school out of state that "could fix boys like me." He chuckled softly and ran his hand through his curls again. "At least they were decent enough to let me stay until I could walk out of there with some dignity. Then the Doctor came back and offered to take me under his wing. He said he could show me things I couldn't even dream of and I took that offer. I ran away and I never looked back since. Honestly, it's been the best decision I ever made,"

"Do you sometimes miss your parents though?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged, "Sometimes. But they probably think I'm dead or something and they probably don't even care. In reality, the Doctor is more of a parent than my mom and dad ever were."

"So you and the Doctor," Kurt started," you aren't...you know..._together?" _

Blaine laughed. "Me and the _Doctor? _Hell no! He actually told me he is married, but when I tried to ask him more questions he said it was complicated. A lot of 'wibbly wimey timey wimey stuff'. Direct quote by the way."

Kurt smiled. "That sounds like something he would say."

"Well that's the Doctor for you. He's got such a way with words," Blaine joked. He stood up and said, "Well it's late. You should try to get some sleep." He grabbed his mug and walked towards the door.

"Bl-Blaine?" Kurt stuttered.

Blaine stopped and leaned against the door frame. "Yeah?"

"You...you didn't deserve what happened to you."

The corners of Blaine's mouth slightly curved upward. "Neither did you, Kurt," he whispered before he walked away, gently closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Expect the next chapter soon!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 The Warning

Hey everyone. I am so sorry for not updating in so long. My life kind of got...crazy and I had some things that I had to take care of, but now I am back and ready to get back to business .

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to the sound of loud banging. He jerked out of bed and ran into the console room where The Doctor was fiddling with various buttons and Blaine was standing next to him and laughing at something that was probably said before Kurt stormed in.<p>

"Oh. Morning Kurt Hummel!" the Doctor said. "Did you sleep well?"

"What's going on?" Kurt asked flabbergasted.

"The Doctor's taking us somewhere," Blaine said like an excited five year old. He walked over to Kurt and nudged his shoulder. "This is great, your first trip on the TARDIS!"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Where are we going?"

"The planet Alcyre. They spend almost a whole year in total darkness and then for one day, their two suns align and poof... light."

"That sounds really depressing actually," Blaine remarked as he leaned his arm against the console.

"_Actually," _the Doctor replied, shoving Blaine's arm away "it's the opposite. To the Alcyrian's it's the best day of their lives."

"Why are we going exactly?" Kurt asked nervously. "I mean, we're not invading the planet are we?

"No, we're going to celebrate with them. Each year, the Alcyrian's have a festival to try and convince the light to stay. They call it the Festival of the Light. I was there once and it's quite beautiful."

"Why do they keep hosting a festival if they know that they'll be in darkness the next day?" Kurt questioned.

The Doctor smiled, "Hope, Kurt Hummel. We all need it at some point don't we?"

"Um as much as I love the appearance of 'Philosophical Doctor', can we go to this festival?" Blaine interrupted, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Alright then," the Doctor said as he adjusted a few buttons. "Off we go! Oh and hold on to something you two!"

Before Kurt could ask why, he was slammed to the floor as the TARDIS flew to its destination

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" The Doctor said throwing his arms up in the air and sighing. "Welcome to the planet Alcyre! Come along you two!"<p>

As the Doctor walked along rambling about God-knows-what, Kurt and Blaine trailed behind him, taking everything in.

"So how is your first alien planet experience?" Blaine asked as he practically _skipped _along.

"Honestly, it's not what I expected," Kurt replied. "I mean it doesn't _seem _alien."

"The Doctor doesn't look that alien either and look who has the flying spaceship," Blaine mumbled.

"Okay, okay I get it. I stand corrected," he said laughing

"Come on," Blaine said nudging the other boy. "Let's see where the Doctor went."

When they caught up to the Time Lord, he said to his companions, "There you are! Come on you two. Lot's to see and _so _little time to see it all!"

As the three of them walked, they came across a small black tent, which read "Fortune Teller."

The Doctor sighed and mumbled, "There's one everywhere."

"Wait how come it's written in English?"

"The TARDIS can translate any language in the universe," Blaine explained. "Isn't a fortune teller a bit cliché though?"

"Don't tell that to the Alcyrians. They're very superstitious." The Doctor said in a sharp whisper, as if fearing someone overhearing him.

Suddenly a voice said, "You three, come in,"

They looked at each other for a minute before the voice spoke again, "I don't have all day. Now get in!"

"Kurt, Blaine, stay behind me at all times. Don't speak,and don't ask questions if I tell you to run for your lives. Understand?"

The two boys nodded.

"Good. Let's go see what the fuss is then."

The Doctor slowly drew back the fabric that made up the door to the tent and stepped inside, with Kurt and Blaine at his heels.

"Ah. The stranger said. "I know you're not from here. It's obvious. You two are humans from the planet Earth. You have traveled far to be in our humble gathering? Flattering." she said to the two boys.

"What do you want?" The Doctor asked, his voice unusually harsh.

"I have heard the stories about you Doctor, defender of the universes. I never thought I would see a timelord."

"That's it, we're done here. It's been lovely chatting but we have places to be. Let's go boys," he said ushering them out the door."

"Wait," the stranger said. "Before you go, I must tell you something. You will be in great danger Kurt Hummel. Your greatest desire shall be your downfall."

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Blaine asked leaning over to where Kurt was sitting. It was nighttime and the two of them were sitting on Kurt's bed sipping coffee, which was starting to become a comfortable routine for the two of them.<p>

"I'm fine," Kurt said.

"Are you sure? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm _fine_, Blaine. Seriously, I'm not going to let some alien fortune teller get to me."

Blaine smiled and patted Kurt's knee. "Okay, I'll believe you but I'm going to keep watch at your door in case someone tries to break in or something."

Kurt laughed, "Oh _thank _you Sir Blaine. My knight in shining armor!"

"No problem." Blaine laughed. "Well I'm off to bed. Night Kurt."

"Goodnight Blaine," Kurt replied.

As Blaine shut the door, Kurt sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Was he really in danger?

* * *

><p>Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their alerts and favorites. I can't believe that this story <em> actually<em> has readers! Again thank you and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 The Conversation

**_Hey guys! I know it's been a while and I am so sorry for my absence. My personal life has taken its toll once again, but I hope that you all can forgive me. Anyway, here's chapter five and I hope that you all enjoy! _**

* * *

><p><em>Your greatest desire shall be your downfall. <em>The words haunted Kurt as he tried to go to sleep. He knew that he was being stupid- that he had nothing to be afraid of. Fortune tellers weren't able to see into the future. It was all made up- impossible. Then again, he thought, a week ago he would tell you a time machine that was bigger on the inside was make believe too. When he was little, he had always thought of aliens as green monsters with seven heads and ten arms. He was beginning to realize that a lot of the things that he thought he knew were wrong.

His thoughts were going a mile a minute; there was no way that he would be able to go to bed. A walk, he decided, would be the only way that he could get to sleep. The hall lights were still on when Kurt walked out of his room. He was grateful for that, because he knew that he would not have been able to find his way around otherwise. He made a mental note to not wander around the TARDIS at night. For all he knew, he could stumble into a parallel universe or something.

"What are you doing up?" he heard a voice ask.

He jumped slightly, startled out of his daydream. When he looked around, he was surprised to take in the familiar scenery of the console room. The Doctor was standing there staring at him, waiting for Kurt's response.

"Oh well I um...I couldn't fall asleep," he admitted.

The Doctor smiled, "Neither could I- I try to never sleep. Good thing about time lords is that they hardly need to. _Humans _on the other hand I never quite understood. I mean they have a whole world full of completely brilliant things and all they want to do is _sleep!"_

Kurt chuckled, "We can't really help it, you know?"

"Doesn't make it any less dull," he retorted.

"You said something about 'time lords'. What is that?"

"That was my race; a species that lived on the planet Galifrey."

"Oh," Kurt said, "What happened to them?"

"They're gone; I'm the last of them."

"I'm sorry," Kurt replied awkwardly, wishing that he could find words that sounded less lame. He remembered when his mother died and his relatives flooded him with their apologies. He remembered hating them for saying that, but at this moment, Kurt had no other words.

The Doctor turned to look at Kurt. "Me too."

Kurt didn't know how to respond to that. The two of them stared at the console in silence.

"Do you know why I chose you to come with me, Kurt Hummel?" The Doctor suddenly asked.

Kurt looked at him and shook his head, "Honestly? I have no idea."

The Doctor chuckled, "I don't just plop _anyone _on the TARDIS- she wouldn't like that. My companions have to prove something to me."

"Then I guess that I'm not doing a very good job!" Kurt mumbled.

"You're wrong. It's amazing how wrong you are. Kurt, you're strong. You don't back down even when everyone is against you. When I saw you in Ohio lying on the ground with those boys gathered around you I knew that I needed to show you that _this_," he waved his hands dramatically, signalling to the boy what he meant, "This isn't everything. Outside there is a world- worlds even waiting for you to find them and scream 'Here I am!'. I knew that I needed to make you see that there's more than..." he trailed off.

"More than what?" Kurt asked.

"That there's more to life that Lima, Ohio," the Doctor finished, scrunching up his nose in disgust at the name of his companion's home town.

Kurt turned away and stared at the ground. "I'm supposed to go to New York after I graduate-"

"Oh forget New York!" The Doctor scoffed. "People go there ready to be unique, to place their unforgettable mark on the world but everyone there is the same. Seven _billion_ people on this planet and every single person is the same. I'm 900 years old Kurt. I've seen my fair share of things but I have never understood how so many people can hate the idea of different. Personally, I think ordinary is a bit dull don't you?"

Kurt laughed, "Yeah. Yeah I think so too."

The two sat in a comfortable silence as the Doctor randomly pushed buttons and pulled levers while Kurt tried to understand what in the world he was doing.

"Doctor?" Kurt said suddenly.

"Yes?" the time lord replied, still distracted by his ship.

"What happens now?"

"With what?"

"Me."

The Doctor stopped what he was doing, "Oh," he said, taken off guard. "Well do you want to leave? I could drop you off right now. It's up to you."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't want to but at the same time..."

"Your dad?"

The teenager shook his head, "No. My dad thinks that I am in New York with a friend and her family. He's been staying with my aunt in Cincinnati."

"So what are you worried of?"

Kurt didn't answer- he couldn't. He was too afraid of what the Doctor would think. He was declared brave and strong by him a mere two minutes ago and now here he was scared out of his mind like a child? Not very attractive.

As if the Doctor were reading his thoughts, he asked, "Is it about the woman isn't it? From today?" While it was in theory a question, his tone was firm, declaring his thoughts like they were true statements.

Kurt was silent but the look in his eyes gave the Doctor a silent confirmation to the question that he had asked.

He finally spoke, " It's just-" he stopped to clear his throat, hoping that he could stall and gather his thoughts. "I know that it's stupid and I know that it shouldn't get to me but I just keep hearing her voice and I don't even know what any of it means."

"I know," the Doctor replied solemnly. He then smiled softly before continuing. "Listen Kurt, I am a dangerous man and I have lost a lot of friends- my whole race even- because of my actions. But Kurt Hummel you have to know that I will go to the ends of any universe to save my friends. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Blaine. Understand?"

Kurt nodded, "I know that."

"Good"

And I need to tell you one other thing."

"What?"

"There's a reason why those boys were beating me up the day I met you."

"Well I don't think that there is a _reason_ other than the fact that those boys were idiots and-"

"Doctor I'm gay. They hate me for it and that's why they beat me up. If that's a problem, I'd like you to at least have the decency to drop me off in America and not some cannibalistic planet."

The Doctor broke out into a hearty laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked indignantly, his hand resting on his cocked hip.

"We're in a police box that's bigger on the inside, travelling through time and space. I'm an alien although to me, _you're _the alien and you don't think that I can wrap my head around the fact that some people just like the same gender?" the Doctor laughed, "As I said before, I am 900 years old. Homosexuality is by far the least weirdest thing that I have encountered ."

"Oh. Okay thank you," Kurt said, relieved but slightly taken back by his acceptance.

"Any time Hummel. Now to bed with you. Tomorrow is adventure!

Kurt smiled- this time however, it was genuine. "Can't wait," he said before returning to bed, his steps having more pep in them than they had in years.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I just want to say that I am sorry for not updating as often as most writers do. But I also want to thank every single one of you for taking the time to read this story. I never imagined that anyone would read this. Your reviews and support mean so much. Never doubt how grateful I am. :) <strong>

**-Hope**


End file.
